


Survival Pack

by TheShatteredRose



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShatteredRose/pseuds/TheShatteredRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day Drabble - Eusine/Morty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a bit of spamming for Valentine’s Day. I don’t really celebrate it, but other people do, so I hope you’ll enjoy reading and maybe you’ll get a few ideas to try for yourselves :3

Morty plucked the worn, but highly durable lunch box that his helpful haunter was presenting to him. It was time to be useful again. His pokemon knew. Everyone knew the purpose of this lunch box. It had a very important purpose to a very special person.

It was for Eusine, of course. Ah, who else? But it was more than a lunch box. It was what Morty had dubbed Eusine’s Survival Pack.

Whenever he would visit, Morty would restock it, making sure to pack things that would be crucial to a wander like Eusine. He also made sure to add a few comforts – his favourite chocolates, some herbal tea and his favourite almond cookies, of which he had baked himself just yesterday.

“Morty.”

Trying his best to prevent a sigh from escaping his lips as a light sense of sadness washed over him, Morty turned and offered the one who called his name a small smile. He knew that from the tone in Eusine’s voice, both excited and yet regretful, that he was to leave him once more.

It was ok, though. He would come back. He always came back.

“Here,” Morty said as he pushed the box lunch into Eusine’s hands.

And Eusine smiled, knowing immediately what it was for had received many in the past – and well into the future, he was certain. No matter how far he wandered in his search for Suicine, he would always return – somewhat deflated, but excited to relive his encounters to the every patient and attentive Morty.

Keeping on hand on the Survival Pack, Eusine slipped his free arm around Morty’s waist, pulling him against him as he kissed his lips. The kiss was warm, lingering and reassuring. Exactly what he wanted, what he needed.

“I know it’s Valentine’s Day, but…” Eusine murmured against his lips.

“It’s just another day,” Morty replied with a knowing smile. Really, it was just another day. It wasn’t necessary to proclaim one’s love only on this day. “You stayed the night. That’s enough.”

“Wish me luck,” Eusine said as he pulled away, his hold lingering around Morty.

“Take care,” Morty said in reply before lightly pushing Eusine toward the front door. He’ll see him again. And he’ll make it up to him when he returned. He always did.

And Morty would always wait.


End file.
